Parasite
by Neechu
Summary: Deux ans passent. Deux années remplies de bons souvenirs, et c'est quand tu es le plus perdu en toi-même que ton frère disparaît et qu'il emporte avec lui votre perte.
1. Partie 01

**Disclaimer :** One Piece est l'œuvre céleste (mais en mieux) de monsieur Eiichirō Oda, aka Goda. Rien ne m'appartient en dehors de ce développement sordide.

 **Note :** Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est avec pas mal de stress et d'appréhension que je poste ma vraie première histoire One Piece ! Cette fic est un peu particulière, mais si vous avez l'idée saugrenue de la lire (et le courage, aussi), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira car je me suis éclatée à en rédiger chaque mot. Je tiens à remercier Grise, encore et toujours car elle sait toujours me remettre dans le droit chemin ! C'est une histoire plutôt courte, en 5 parties qui sont déjà toutes rédigées. Je vous conseille de lire les warnings, même s'ils s'appliquent surtout pour les parties suivantes !

 **Rating :** M

 **WARNING :** Récit à la deuxième personne, violence et relation à caractère incestueux au fil des chapitres.

x

* * *

 _Parasite_

 **Partie 01**

* * *

x

— Jeune Maître.

Tu tournes la tête et baisses la bouteille de vin rouge dont tu viens de prendre une longue gorgée à même le goulot. Il y a un verre à côté de toi pourtant, mais il y a des moments où se verser un verre prend trop de temps.

— J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé, Jora.

Le ton de ta voix est cinglant et tu lui grognes presque dessus alors que tu reposes violemment la bouteille sur le tonneau.

— Ça a intérêt à être urgent.

Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude d'être aussi brutal et agressif envers les membres de ton étrange famille mais parfois, c'est juste plus fort que toi.

— Un nouveau venu, Jeune Maître, te répond-elle avec une voix anormalement enthousiaste.

Jora est toujours enthousiaste, c'est dans sa nature. C'est une femme haute en couleur, qui veille plus sur toi que sur les gamins qui vous rejoignent et dont elle est censée s'occuper. Mais comme elle fait comme si de rien n'était, tu fais semblant de ne rien remarquer.

Néanmoins, il y a quelque chose dans son attitude qui est différent aujourd'hui, et cela pique ton intérêt. Forcément. Tu ne le fais pas remarquer cependant, parce que tu n'aimes pas qu'on aille à l'encontre de tes ordres.

— Que Trebol et Diamante fassent une pause dans leur partie de poker et s'en occupent.

Toujours agressif, et un peu injuste aussi. Mais tu n'y peux rien, tu es de mauvaise humeur. Personne ne t'en voudra de toute façon, tout le monde fait semblant de ne rien entendre dans la maison, mais on ne peut ignorer un homme qui se réveille en hurlant en pleine nuit.

D'où le vin.

Tu te masses l'arête du nez, là où la pression de tes lunettes devient parfois trop forte après plusieurs bouteilles que tu choisis toujours avec soin.

— C'est Monsieur Trebol qui m'envoie, Jeune Maître. Ce n'est pas un enfant.

Tu fronces les sourcils et te lèves avant de dégager du pied un cadavre d'une de ces bouteilles hors de prix, comme s'il ne s'agissait d'une vulgaire piquette. Dans cet état, tout te semble amer et sans saveur.

— Intéressant.

Bien sûr, la décision finale te revient, tu es le seul à décider si une personne doit faire partie ou non de ta famille et les gens ici se battent pour avoir ce privilège. Tu apprécies toujours le spectacle, tout en laissant Trebol gérer le flux de cafards car certains tentent bien sûr de profiter de ta protection.

De ce fait, tu sais que Trebol ne te fera jamais appeler pour rien alors tu enfiles ton manteau et tu suis Jora. La couleur du Haki des Rois crépite dans tes veines et tu laisses ce pouvoir lécher l'air autour de toi, tel le conquérant que tu penses être et parce que tu ne montreras jamais assez ta puissance et ta grandeur en ce bas monde.

Tu souris en coin, sournois et mauvais que tu es quand tu vois Jora porter discrètement une main à sa tempe alors qu'elle résiste difficilement à ce pouvoir céleste. Mais malgré tout, c'est un membre de ta famille et tu as appris à être bon envers eux. C'est pourquoi tu baisses la pression exercée sur elle jusqu'à ce que ses épaules se détendent de soulagement.

— Bwéhéhé, Doffy !

Trebol est le premier à remarquer ton arrivée, tu sens dans sa voix une excitation palpable. L'éternel sourire sur les lèvres de Diamante est plus étrange que jamais lui aussi. Tu le sens également dans l'air, car ton Haki de l'Observation ne faiblit jamais, lui. Toujours actif, toujours puissant.

— Dis-nous ce qu'on doit faire de celui-là, te dit Diamante en guise d'accueil, montrant du pouce le nouvel arrivant.

— Bwéhé, il refuse de parler celui-là, s'amuse Trebol comme si cette simple particularité suffisait à l'intégrer à la Family.

Comme si vous n'étiez qu'un cabinet de curiosités.

Tu sais que c'est le cas, dans un sens, et l'idée te plaît plus qu'elle ne te déplaît.

— Vous arrivez très bien à vous en sortir tout seuls d'habitude, dis-tu en posant finalement ton regard sur l'article du jour.

— Il ne veut pas partir, on l'a bien jeté par la fenêtre une bonne dizaine de fois, mais rien à faire. C'est un coriace. Et aaaaaah, c'est pas comme si j'étais un génie ou quoi que ce soit !

Tu t'apprêtes à répondre, par pur réflexe, comme si cet échange faisait partie d'un rituel mais les sons ne passent pas ta gorge, ils s'y entassent et bouchent ton œsophage, ta trachée. Plus rien ne passe, pas même le moindre soupçon d'air alors que tu reconnais l'homme étalé au sol qui te fixe sans ciller.

Ce regard, Doflamingo, tu l'aurais reconnu entre mille autres.

Ce regard, Doflamingo, autrefois perdu derrière une masse de cheveux blonds, il te hante trop souvent la nuit pour que tu puisses l'oublier un jour.

Ce regard, Doflamingo, tu réalises finalement que tu n'as jamais essayé de l'oublier.

— Cela fait un bail, petit frère.

C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, tu optes pour la nonchalance et un grand sourire se dessine sur ton visage. Personne autour de toi ne saurait dire quel sentiment ce sourire cache. Cela tombe bien, toi non plus. Et tu ris, de ce rire nerveux qui fait si peur aux gens la plupart du temps.

Rocinante, sous ses amas de vêtements souillés de crasse et de sang séché n'a pas peur. Lui, il te fait un signe de la main puis il se relève difficilement avant de se prendre les pieds dans la loque qui lui a servi de cape et il s'étale de tout son long.

Enfin, presque.

Malgré toi, par pur réflexe, tu as envoyé tes fils le rattraper et il lévite, à quelques centimètres du sol, les yeux écarquillés.

Trebol explose de rire, sa morve rebondissant dans les airs, tentant désespérément de s'échapper de ses narines. Tu tournes vivement la tête vers lui, et tous les rires cessent aussitôt. Il n'était pas le seul à rire, évidemment. Cette scène est bien trop grotesque pour ne pas arracher au moins un rire d'incrédulité, mais les autres sont chanceux, ou ils ont tout simplement profité du bruit que Trebol fait toujours quand il rit. C'est plus certainement ça, parce que tu ne t'entoures que de gens intelligents. Ou du moins tu essayes.

Sans même que tu ne t'en rendes compte, ta mâchoire s'est crispée et tes doigts tissent une toile aidant ton petit frère perdu à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Il y a de ces réflexes qui ne disparaissent jamais, et ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as toujours été protecteur envers cet équipage de vulgaires pirates que tu nommes ta famille.

Tu ne fais pas attention à la surprise de Jora, au sourire curieux et intéressé de Diamante, aux questions de Trebol. Tu captes tout, parce que c'est dans ta nature de toujours enregistrer tout ce qui se passe autour de toi, mais tu n'y fais pas attention, et tu n'y accordes aucune importance.

Là, à cet instant précis, cela n'a aucune importance.

— Viens, Roci.

Le diminutif coule dans ta bouche avec tout le naturel du monde, comme du miel, tandis que tu lui fais signe de le suivre. Cela ne sert à rien, en réalité, parce que tu l'effleures du bout de tes fils. Tu ne le retiens pas, pas assez pour qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, mais tu ne le laisseras pas s'échapper.

Tu ne le forces pas à te suivre, tu n'en a pas besoin car il le fait tout seul.

Au fond de toi, tu attends. Tu attends quelque chose que tu ne sais même pas que tu désires entendre, que tu as besoin d'entendre.

 _« Oui, Grand Frère. »_

Parce qu'aucun son ne sort de la bouche de Rocinante.

x

* * *

x

 _Merci d'avoir lu !  
_ _J'espère que cette première partie vous aura plu, et si c'est le cas (ou non d'ailleurs), n'hésitez pas à me le dire. :D  
_ _À très vite pour la suite !_


	2. Partie 02

**Disclaimer :** One Piece est l'œuvre céleste (mais en mieux) de monsieur Eiichirō Oda, aka Goda. Rien ne m'appartient en dehors de ce développement sordide.

 **Note :** Bonjoir à tous ! C'est parti pour la deuxième partie ! Je tiens à remercier encore une fois PerigrinTouque, Dia Joker et Miss Macaronii (je t'avais reconnue :P) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont faite extrêmement plaisir, j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Et, bien sûr, Grise encore et toujours, parce qu'elle veille sur moi comme personne ne pourrait le faire.

 **Rating :** M

 **WARNING :** Récit à la deuxième personne, violence et relation à caractère incestueux au fil des chapitres. (Rien ne change, mais sait-on jamais, je préfère prévenir.)

x

* * *

 _Parasite_

 **Partie 02**

* * *

x

Le guider dans ta salle de bain est la première chose que tu fais.

Il y a plein de choses à mettre au point, plein de choses que tu veux savoir, plein de choses que tu veux comprendre, mais il y en a d'autres qui sont plus urgentes.

En plus d'être sale, Rocinante pue.

Tu détestes la saleté de ce monde quand lequel vous êtes tombés, tu détestes aussi son odeur et tu détestes l'idée que Rocinante en soit imprégné.

Le chemin jusqu'à tes quartiers ne se fait pas sans interruption. Les maladresses de ton petit frère s'enchaînent les unes après les autres et, lassé, tu finis par utiliser ton pouvoir en traînant derrière toi le tas de fripes sales du bout de tes fils.

Quand vous êtes enfin arrivés dans la pièce, tu fermes la porte derrière toi et tu t'adosses contre le panneau de bois. Rocinante te regarde un moment, puis il finit par comprendre que tu ne partiras pas, que tu ne lui offriras pas cette intimité. Il ne dit rien, il comprend et il entreprend de se déshabiller sous ton regard.

Tes yeux sont éternellement cachés derrière tes lunettes roses, mais il sait que tu l'observes.

Cela fait treize que tu ne l'as pas vu. Tu as passé plus d'années de ta vie sans lui qu'avec lui alors il n'y a rien de surprenant au fait qu'il ait changé.

Rocinante n'est plus le petit garçon frêle que tu as connu. Il est toujours couvert de bleus et il ne sait toujours pas tenir sur ses deux jambes, mais une véritable force se dégage de lui désormais.

Derrière ses bleus et ses cicatrices, tu peux voir des muscles fermes rouler sous sa peau. Et tu ne peux que t'en réjouir.

Après s'être emmêlé plusieurs fois les pieds dans ses vêtements, il finit par entrer sous la douche et tu ne bouges toujours pas.

Un silence de plomb règne dans la pièce, alourdi par la buée brûlante qui ne tarde pas à se former. Le jet d'eau semble faire un bruit assourdissant et c'est encore pire quand Rocinante glisse sur le savon qui lui a échappé des mains et qu'il tombe, encore.

Tu ne fais aucune remarque, et tu le laisses aller à son rythme. Tu as le temps de toute façon. Il n'est pas prévu que tu prennes la mer avant d'avoir des nouvelles de Corazon. Vergo, tu te corriges aussitôt. Tu as encore un peu de mal à t'habituer à ce nouveau nom, Vergo représente si bien ton cœur après tout. Ton cœur est dur, froid, impitoyable. Il est blindé à l'image du Haki de l'Armement que cet homme maîtrise à la perfection. Tu as presque oublié que c'est Vergo qui t'appris à l'utiliser, et qu'il est meilleur que toi à ça, à l'heure actuelle.

Quand Rocinante sort de la douche, il glisse encore. Cela ne te surprend plus et tu l'empêches juste de toucher le sol qui est noir de crasse. Cela te répugne, et tu demanderas à quelqu'un de s'en occuper plus tard. Pour le moment, tu attrapes une serviette et lui lances. Toujours du bout de tes fils. Toi, tu ne bouges pas. Malgré cet air nonchalant que tu prends, tu restes impérieux, maître des lieux et seuls les doigts de ta main droite bougent alors que l'autre repose tranquillement dans la poche de ton pantalon.

Tu lui en passes une deuxième quand tu vois le sang qui a imbibé la première, qu'il finit par garder contre son épaule quand il achève de se sécher.

Maintenant qu'il est propre, tu peux enfin avoir une vue satisfaisante de son visage. Tu remarques alors les tatouages sous son œil droit et ce sourire qui lui donne un air dément. Oui, tu penses, c'est une vue satisfaisante.

Finalement, Rocinante te fixe et penche la tête sur le côté avant de montrer son corps nu. Tu attends la question, tu attends de savoir quel est le son de sa voix.

Les secondes passent, tu découvres à quelques points les secondes sont longues quand on attend quelque chose qui ne vient pas.

— Je dois avoir des vêtements pour toi, lui dis-tu finalement en te redressant pour ouvrir la porte. Reste ici.

Ce n'est pas une demande. Ce n'est même pas un ordre car il est inutile. Tes doigts bougent encore, lentement, inlassablement, et les yeux de Rocinante s'écarquillent alors que tes fils entravent le moindre de ses mouvements.

Tu retiens un sourire suffisant quand tu quittes la pièce.

.

Trouver des vêtements pour Rocinante n'est pas compliqué. Il te suffit d'ouvrir ton armoire où tu attrapes une chemise et un pantalon. Tu pars aussi chercher une trousse de secours. La blessure à son épaule, même si ce n'est pas la seule, nécessite des soins maintenant.

Et tu le laisses faire. Une fois que tu as tout rassemblé, tu le rejoins dans la salle de bain, le guides dans ta chambre et tu le laisses se débrouiller. C'est encore une occasion pour toi de l'observer, de l'analyser, de le juger. Et tu as besoin de te concentrer ainsi, étant donné qu'il ne décroche toujours pas un mot.

Tu t'attardes un peu plus sur les traits de son visage. Tu le redécouvres, parce que ce n'est plus le petit garçon de huit ans que tu as connu. Tu n'as même pas besoin de calculer, tu sais déjà qu'il en a vingt-deux désormais. Son visage, dans toute cette ressemblance, est différent du tien. Plus large, moins anguleux.

Fade, songes-tu avec une pointe de déception que tu n'arrives pas à identifier.

Et d'un coup, tu en as marre de tout ce silence.

— Je commence à croire que ta langue a été coupée, dis-tu finalement.

Rocinante, assis sur ton fauteuil au milieu de ta chambre, relève la tête de l'ourlet qu'il est en train de faire au bas du pantalon et il ouvre grand la bouche avant de sortir sa langue. Puis il la referme, et hausse les épaules.

— Tu ne peux plus parler ?

Rocinante secoue la tête, marque un temps et hausse de nouveau les épaules avant de s'attaquer à l'autre jambe. Que le pantalon soit trop long ou pas, tu sens qu'il finira par terre, alors cet ourlet de fortune n'est pas vraiment utile, mais il le fait quand même. Ça occupe, ça meuble la scène. C'est ton frère, il a le sens du spectacle.

Tu n'en sauras pas plus pour le moment, c'est une certitude, alors tu changes de sujet.

— Que s'est-il passé à ton épaule ?

Il tend la main en imitant un pistolet qu'il pointe vers toi, il te fixe, et il fait mine de tirer.

— La balle ?

Rocinante presse le bout de ses doigts contre le bandage, tu devines qu'il mime l'extraction du projectile.

— Tu as mal ?

Tu ne t'en es pas soucié jusque là, alors que tu aurais tout simplement pu recoudre la plaie. Tu le feras peut-être, plus tard. Demain, sûrement.

En attendant, Rocinante fait un simple mouvement d'épaule puis t'accorde un regard qui est bien plus parlant que des mots. Il a connu pire, il se rappelle encore de la flèche qui lui avait transpercé l'épaule, treize ans plus tôt. Toi aussi, tu t'en souviens. Tu ne l'avais pas vue, mais tu avais entendu le cri qu'il avait poussé. Ce cri de douleur, de terreur absolue qui avait fait bouillonner ton sang et c'était à ce moment-là que ton Haki des Rois avait explosé.

Dans tout cet amas de souvenirs, une autre pointe de déception te traverse : Rocinante n'a pas appris à maîtriser le Haki ?

Cela ne serait pas surprenant, si tel est le cas. Même si North Blue n'est pas la mer la plus tranquille, tu n'as croisé personne maîtrisant ce pouvoir. C'est pour cela, d'ailleurs, que tu règnes en maître ici.

— Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? lui demandes-tu finalement.

Rocinante fuit ton regard pour perdre le sien vers la fenêtre et vers le terrain vague miteux qui vous sert de paysage. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose à regarder de toute façon. Ta chambre est installée dans une des plus grandes pièces du bâtiment, mais tu n'as jamais pris la peine de l'aménager. À quoi bon ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais envie de pourrir toute ta vie dans cette décharge à ciel ouvert.

— Roci, insistes-tu en faisant un pas vers lui et en l'observant de toute ta hauteur.

Rocinante lève un instant la tête puis la rebaisse en fermant les yeux, mâchoires serrées. Il laisse retomber son pied sur le sol et s'accoude sur ses cuisses après avoir attrapé le paquet de cigarettes qui traîne sur le tonneau. Il manque de s'enflammer, forcément, mais tu lui prends le briquet des mains et tu l'aides à allumer la cigarette.

Tu ne tireras rien de plus, tu le devines rapidement, alors tu décides de le laisser tranquille pour le moment.

— Tu veux rester ?

Ta voix est calme, quiconque vivant avec toi depuis tant d'années la trouverait peut-être douce. Pour toi, ce n'est que la voix que tu utilises pour parler à ton petit frère.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci hoche la tête, et tu n'as qu'une réponse à lui donner :

— Alors reste, Roci. Reste.

x

* * *

x

 _Et voilà, merci d'avoir lu !  
J'espère que cette deuxième partie vous aura plu tout autant, voire plus, que la précédente.  
Je suis curieuse d'avoir vos réactions.  
À très vite pour la suite !_


	3. Partie 03

**Disclaimer :** One Piece est l'œuvre céleste (mais en mieux) de monsieur Eiichirō Oda, aka Goda. Rien ne m'appartient en dehors de ce développement sordide.

 **Note :** Bonjour tout le monde. Oups, me revoici avec un peu de retard pour la troisième partie, desolée ! Encore mille et uns mercis à Miss Macaronii, Baccarat V, Dia Joker et PerigrinTouque pour leurs reviews. _(J'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, shame on me, mais promis elle arrivera bientôt dans vos PMs !)_ Et Grise, bien sûr, à qui je réclame certainement toujours trop de temps pour toutes mes bêtises.  
Je savais que je me lançais sur une pente glissante avec cette histoire et je suis contente que ça marche jusque là ! /o/

 **Rating :** M

 **WARNING :** Récit à la deuxième personne, violence et relation à caractère incestueux au fil des chapitres.

x

* * *

 _Parasite_

 **Partie 03**

* * *

x

Tu ne rates jamais un repas.

Dans la Donquixote Family, il y a peu de règles. Il y a une hiérarchie précise où tu règnes en maître suprême mais dans leur servitude, tu ne leur imposes pas vraiment de règles. La plus importante de toutes, c'est de toujours manger à table, en famille.

C'est pourquoi tu réveilles Rocinante à qui tu avais prêté ton lit le temps de deux petites heures.

— C'est l'heure de manger, lui expliques-tu.

À la simple perspective d'un repas, son ventre se manifeste et son grognement résonne dans la chambre. Tu laisses échapper un rire.

— Tu n'as pas mangé depuis quand ?

Rocinante réfléchit un instant puis te montre trois doigts de sa main. Tu relèves les sourcils, surpris.

— Trois jours ?

Rocinante hoche la tête puis il se redresse pour s'étirer. Son sommeil était agité, mais tu n'as pas remarqué grand chose en plus. Des cernes immenses assombrissent ses yeux, son teint est pâle. Il ferait presque peur.

Tout le monde est déjà à table quand vous arrivez dans la salle à manger, et on attend plus que toi pour commencer. Jora crie sur un enfant, sur Buffalo, qui a caché des bonbons dans ses poches et les grignote discrètement.

— Bonsoir tout le monde, les salues-tu en t'approchant. Je vous présente mon petit frère biologique, Rocinante.

Et avec un sourire carnassier, tu ajoutes sans attendre :

— Prévenez les autres, si qui que ce soit essaye de lever ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur lui, sa tête finira sur une pique. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Les réactions sont diverses. Trebol, Diamante et Pica te regardent mais ils attendront patiemment que tu leur en dises davantage, la plupart hochent la tête même si Gladius lui accorde un regard en coin, passablement réprobateur parce que Gladius fait partie des exaltés, de ceux qui explosent quand quelque chose ose se mettre en travers de ta route et c'est quelque chose que, au fond de toi, tu aimes profondément. Il y aussi ceux qui blêmissent et prennent peur.

— Il va rester avec nous maintenant, mais ne faites pas attention, il n'est pas très bavard.

Rocinante semble à peine t'écouter. Ses longs doigts sont perdus dans sa tignasse qu'il ébouriffe encore plus en se grattant la tête et il baille aux corneilles. Pourtant, il est très attentif. Il analyse chaque personne dans la pièce avec un regard plus perçant que tu ne lui soupçonneras jamais.

— On terminera les présentations plus tard, vous devez avoir faim, dis-tu en attrapant une chaise au coin de la pièce.

Tu places ton frère entre Trebol et Gladius, et cela deviendra sa place pour les années à venir.

— Mange, Buffalo.

L'enfant te regarde avec incrédulité, puis comme si tu étais son héros et il se jette sur la pizza comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des années. Il semble avoir déjà oublié ce qu'il s'est passé quelques jours plus tôt, quand il a ri à la voix si aiguë de Pica. Tu ne connais pas la clémence quand on manque de respect à ta famille, en particulier si ce sont tes précieux exécutifs. Ce sont eux qui t'ont sorti de cette misère, qui t'ont donné ce pouvoir et qui t'ont protégé jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez fort pour les protéger tous à ton tour. Tu l'es, maintenant, et tu seras intraitable avec quiconque ira à leur encontre. Même si cela résulte en la torture d'un enfant.

Mais malgré ce châtiment, vous restez par certains liens. Et c'est pour cela que tu ne rates jamais un repas, qu'il y a cette règle.

Ils sont là, tout autour de toi, avec toi et pour toi. Il y a autre chose qu'une servilité répugnante. Ce ne sont pas tes esclaves.

C'est ta famille. Et dans toute ta monstruosité, tu les aimes.

.

Ce que tu aimes encore plus, c'est la rapidité avec laquelle Rocinante s'intègre à cette famille.

Tout te semble à sa place maintenant, alors que tu ne t'étais jamais rendu compte qu'il manquait quelque chose. Et de ce fait, tu lui donnes presque immédiatement le titre de Corazon.

Il est craint et respecté, malgré sa maladresse et tu sais que ce n'est pas juste parce qu'il est ton frère de sang. Il est capable de faire preuve d'une puissance redoutable et tu l'as vu maîtriser une petite bande de pirates à lui tout seul.

Tu l'as aussi vu attaquer un vaisseau de la Marine pour protéger votre navire et tu t'es senti enivré lorsque tu es parti te battre à ses côtés. Face à vous deux, la vieille Tsuru et ses femmes ne peuvent pas grand chose. Du moins, c'est ce que tu crois pour le moment. Parce que tu crois si fort en Corazon que tu ne remarques pas la capsule qui est tombée sur le pont pendant l'affrontement.

Et il y a ces moments où le vin te semble plus doux, plus sucré. Corazon est allongé à même le sol sur ce grand manteau similaire au tien qu'il enflamme à la moindre cigarette.

Il ne parle toujours pas, et tu as désormais compris qu'il ne parlerait plus. Cela ne vous empêche cependant pas de communiquer. Parfois, tu le comprends juste par son attitude, sa posture. Parfois, il te suffit de le regarder. Mais lorsque vous devez entretenir une vraie conversation, l'écriture devient votre meilleur moyen de communication.

Tu lui as offert un carnet au début. Il l'a pris avec un sourire, l'a ouvert et a rédigé rapidement quelques mots avant de le refermer et de te le rendre.

 _« Merci, Doffy. Mais garde-le avec toi, parce qu'on sait tous les deux que je vais le perdre. »_

Cette page, la première, elle est toujours dans le carnet. Tu le gardes sur toi et quand vous vous retrouvez, tu le ressors et c'est dessus qu'il t'écrit.

Le reste du temps, pour des choses plus triviales, il ne te répond que sur divers bouts de papier.

Ce carnet se remplit, petit à petit, et parfois tu le feuillettes quand tu te retrouves seul. Son écriture est très simple, parce qu'il a pris l'habitude d'écrire très rapidement mais elle reste parfaitement lisible, même avec les caractères les plus difficiles.

Ce carnet, il ne te quittera jamais.

Un jour, parce que ce jour arrivera, tu ne l'auras pas avec toi. Il aura glissé de ta poche et il trônera au milieu des gravats. C'est cette bonne vieille Tsuru qui le ramassera. Elle reconnaîtra immédiatement l'écriture de Rocinante, et tu verras de la tristesse ainsi que la pitié au fond de son regard. Puis, sans un mot, elle le remettra dans ta poche alors qu'on commencera à emmener ton corps enchaîné.

.

Un entrepôt explose.

Le jour où cela arrive, vous attaquez un groupe de bandits. Le chef est stupide, il pensait pouvoir te tromper, te doubler et la sentence est définitive. Il n'est pas encore mort, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Joker n'est pas encore ce qu'il sera, mais tu tisses déjà la toile de son immense réseau. Des villes sont tombées pour moins que ça, alors une bande de misérables à qui tu revends des armes ? Un jeu d'enfants. Tu les écraseras, et ton influence n'en sera que renforcée.

Mais pour le moment, tu n'y penses pas. Pour le moment, il y a un entrepôt en flammes et Corazon est dans cet entrepôt.

Des types sortent en hurlant, certains sont à moitiés en flammes, mais il n'y a aucune trace de Corazon. Tu te jettes sur eux, les tortures pour qu'ils te fournissent une réponse que seules les larmes et les cris de Baby 5 te donnent, quelques secondes plus tard.

Ton petit frère est dans les flammes, et cette idée réveille une fureur terrible en toi.

Ton Haki des Rois explose et tous autour de toi tombent comme des mouches, même Baby 5 qui en saigne du nez et elle y serait certainement passée si tu ne l'avais pas entraînée toi-même à y résister.

Mais tu n'y prêtes aucune attention. Lao G est déjà là pour la ramasser et il te parle mais tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tu fonces déjà dans les flammes.

Il s'est passé quelque chose là-dedans, tu ne sais pas quoi mais ton frère est étalé au sol, crachant du sang et un coup de feu résonne. Ce coup de feu, c'est le chef qui vient de le tirer. Il braille quelque chose que tu n'arrives pas à saisir. Des barils de poudre explosent de tous les côtés. C'est dommage, que tu ne comprennes rien, cela t'aurait évité bien des peines mais tu ne le sais pas, alors tu vois rouge et, tel un taureau dans une corrida, tu fonces sur ce mafieux de bas-étage, et après un habile coup de fil-scie avec ton pied, sa tête finit par rebondir sur le sol et elle part rouler dans les flammes.

Tu t'acharnes même sur son cadavre décapité, tu l'écrases comme un insecte insignifiant. Le sang gicle à chaque coup de talon renforcé au Haki.

Une main s'enroule autour de ta cheville alors que tu t'apprêtes à donner un nouveau coup et c'est lui, Corazon, qui a rampé vers toi, qui s'accroche à toi et tu lis dans ce visage horrifié qu'il te supplie d'arrêter.

Et tu t'arrêtes.

Quelques instants plus tard, quand tu as tiré ton petit frère hors de cette bouillie de chair humaine et que tu soutiens solidement son corps à moitié inconscient contre le tien, Señor Pink est là. Il a nagé à travers les flammes pour s'assurer que vous étiez encore en vie et il t'aide à créer un passage pour déguerpir.

Tu ne te retournes pas, parce que si tu sais que c'était un ancien marine et qu'il a déserté en massacrant une partie de son peloton après une mission qui a mal tourné, tu ne sais pas qu'il a déjà croisé le chemin du Commandant Donquixote Rocinante et qu'il l'a reconnu.

À la place, tu serres ton précieux petit frère contre toi et tu ne le réalises pas, mais c'est la première fois que tu le touches.

x

* * *

x

 _Merci d'avoir lu aussi loin !  
J'espère que cette histoire continue de vous plaire, j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions :)  
À très bientôt pour la suite !_


	4. Partie 04

**Disclaimer :** One Piece est l'œuvre céleste (mais en mieux) de monsieur Eiichirō Oda, aka Goda. Rien ne m'appartient en dehors de ce développement sordide.

 **Note :** Hello yall ! Désolée je suis pire qu'en retard cette fois, mais life is life, comme on dit. Bref, c'est l'heure de la quatrième partie et, déjà, de l'avant-dernière en fait. Je radote, mais encore merci à Dia Joker et Miss Macaronii pour leurs reviews ! Et Grise, parce que Grise. Ah. Et c'est très certainement la partie de l'histoire qui me rend le plus nerveuse, j'espère donc qu'elle ne vous fera pas fuir en hurlant ! :P

 **Rating :** M

 **WARNING :** Récit à la deuxième personne, violence et relation à caractère incestueux au fil des chapitres.

x

* * *

 _Parasite_

 **Partie 04**

* * *

x

Tes mains détruisent plus qu'elles ne réparent, parce que tu es l'enfant de la destruction. Ton unique but est de détruire ce monde et tu ne penses jamais à sa reconstruction. Cependant, cette fois-ci, tu t'y attelles, tu répares ton petit frère, et tu le fais avec plus de soin que tu ne voudras l'admettre toute ta vie.

Corazon va bien. Enfin, Corazon ira bien. Ses blessures ont toutes été traitées, tous les organes touchés raccommodés. Tu n'es pas chirurgien, tu n'as rien d'un médecin non plus mais tu es quelqu'un qui n'aime compter que sur soi-même avant toute chose, alors tu as appris, tout simplement. Par chance, tu es un génie, tu fais partie de ces gens qui assimilent le plus naturellement du monde alors, par conséquent, tu es plutôt bon. Tu sais que tu soigneras son corps.

Son esprit, néanmoins, c'est une autre histoire.

Tu restes à son chevet et c'est Baby 5, qui va mieux et qui n'a pas su te dire grand chose de ce qui s'est produit, qui vous apporte vos repas. Tu le réveilles, pour qu'il mange parce que tu te rappelles de ta mère, et tu sais que sa perte d'appétit a précipité sa mort. Au début, il n'a même pas la force de manger seul, alors tu l'aides. Tu t'assoies au bord du lit pour plus de praticité, tu lui rappelles de téter pour éviter qu'il s'étouffe, tu le redresses quand il arrive à se noyer dans un verre d'eau.

Au début, cette proximité crée un malaise entre vous, mais celui-ci s'évapore rapidement. Une nuit, il se réveille en hurlant parce qu'il a encore rêvé des flammes et de ton Haki dévastateur qui, treize ans plus tard, lui retourne toujours le ventre, et il s'accroche à ton poignet. Haletant, en sueur, sous l'emprise de son terrible cauchemar, un cauchemar que tu fais encore toi aussi mais où c'est le cri de ton frère terrifié et agonisant qui te retourne le ventre, il s'accroche à toi. Alors, cette nuit-là, tu t'allonges près de lui et tu le serres contre toi comme lorsque vous étiez petits.

Le lendemain, vous vous réveillez l'un contre l'autre, les jambes entremêlées, comme vous l'aviez toujours fait quand vous étiez petits, parce qu'il y a des choses que les années n'effacent pas, même si vous ne risquez plus de mourir de froid dans votre sommeil à présent.

Toutes les nuits suivantes se déroulent ainsi, la chaleur réconfortante de son corps contre le tien, et tu penses que cela ne durera que le temps que Corazon se rétablisse.

Tu ne veux pas l'admettre, Doflamingo, mais tu n'as jamais aussi bien dormi qu'à cette période de ta vie.

Une nuit, tu te réveilles presque en sursaut. Le rêve que tu faisais a déjà disparu dans les limbes de ton subconscient mais il n'a pas quitté ton corps.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu as une érection. Tu sais ce que c'est que d'avoir une érection car tu ressens un véritable plaisir quand tu tortures, manipules, écrases. Mais cette fois, tu sais que c'est différent.

C'est Diamante qui t'a expliqué ce qu'était le sexe pour la première et dernière fois.

Ce jour, tu t'en souviens encore. Il vous avait fait vous asseoir sur le canapé, Pica, Vergo et toi, alors que vous n'aviez même pas quatorze ans chacun, et il s'est senti obligé de vous faire la leçon. Très certainement à la demande de Trebol qui observait la scène, sa morve tressautant sous son nez alors qu'il riait plus ou moins discrètement dans le fond de la pièce.

C'est Vergo qui a rapidement conclu la conversation.

Vergo dans toute sa grandeur, dans toute sa dureté et fermeté dont la coupe au bol et la sucette collée à la joue ne suffisaient pas à altérer l'image.

« C'est juste une faiblesse du corps. Répugnant. Tu nous prends pour des faibles, Diamante ? »

Son regard était plein de défi et Diamante ainsi que Trebol ont éclaté de rire alors que Pica n'avait absolument rien compris à tout ce qui venait de se produire. C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de cette conversation, de l'acte sexuel : une faiblesse. Et cela a pris tout son sens dans ta tête, car tu te rappelais de ce que racontaient ces misérables déchets qui vous poursuivaient, de ce qu'ils voulaient faire à ta mère, à ton frère, et à toi, aussi.

Cette conversation n'a eu aucune importance pour toi à ce moment-là, ni même les années suivantes, parce qu'aucun être dans ce monde misérable ne peut ne serait-ce qu'effleurer ta grandeur. Tu es un Dragon Céleste, tu es une créature divine. Ils ne sont pas dignes de ton intérêt. De toute façon, ton désir est différent, plus viscéral. Ou du moins, c'est ce que tu crois. Tu crois que ton corps ne possède pas cette faiblesse, qu'il ne peut rien avoir de plus vorace que ton désir de vengeance, que cette haine et cette folie meurtrière qui te consume.

Aujourd'hui, tu découvres que tu as tort.

Corazon se réveille, ton agitation a troublé son sommeil et il t'observe, insondable.

Parce que tu es déjà perdu à ce point, tu ne captes pas tout ce qu'il y a de malsain et de monstrueux dans ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Cela n'aurait aucune importance à tes yeux si tel était le cas, de toute façon.

Tu t'accroches à sa peau, tu t'accroches à lui de toutes tes forces et les bandages qui couvrent encore son corps ne sont bientôt plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Tes ongles griffent, tes dents mordent et tes fils sont déjà prêts à souder son corps au tien. Cela te prend aux tripes, au cœur.

C'est Rocinante.

C'est ton frère.

 _Ta chair et ton sang._

Cette simple idée t'enivre, te possède.

Là, tout de suite, tu le veux. Là, tout de suite, il est à toi.

Rocinante tient de votre père, il est bon. Cette bonté, c'est certainement une anomalie génétique dans le spectre de votre lignée, que le commun des mortels aurait pu voir comme une bénédiction s'ils n'avaient pas tant souffert de ce que ceux de votre espèce, là-haut, leur font subir depuis plus de huit siècles. Et c'est certainement pour cela qu'il glisse tendrement ses doigts dans tes cheveux et que ses lèvres rencontrent les tiennes avec une douceur qui fait presque tâche dans le tableau.

Mais c'est aussi un Donquixote, dans tout ce qu'il y a de plus tordu et malsain, dans tout ce qu'il y a de plus bestial, alors son corps répond au tien avec plus d'ardeur qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Tu es déjà trop perdu dans toutes ces sensations nouvelles pour te rendre compte que ton frère y prend autant de plaisir que de peine. Tu vois son désir, parce que tu veux le voir et tu vois aussi sa souffrance parce que c'est dans ta nature de voir la souffrance mais tu t'en délectes sans la comprendre.

Tu penses le posséder, Doflamingo, ton frère, ton Rocinante. _Tu corazón._

Tu en es tellement persuadé qu'en léchant sa joue pour récupérer du bout de la langue les larmes qui y coulent doucement, tu ne remarques pas le goût salé de la culpabilité.

Parce que Roci, _ton Roci_ , lui il sait ce qu'il fait, Doffy. Et la culpabilité le ronge.

Ton frère t'aime, comme on aime un frère, comme on aime une âme-sœur parce que vous ne pouvez être que ça, tant vous vous ressemblez en étant si différents.

Ton frère te veut, il s'accroche à toi et voudrait ne jamais te laisser repartir.

Pourtant, ton frère sait déjà qu'il te trahira. Il est déjà en train de te trahir. Et là, à cet instant précis de vos vies, malgré son corps prisonnier du tien, ton corps remplissant le sien, et tes fils qui forment presque un cocon autour de vous en lacérant votre peau, c'est lui qui te possède tout entier.

Finalement, trop vite, tu redécouvres la jouissance, et ce n'est pas celle que tu connais.

En réalité, cette jouissance, tu ne la connaîtras plus jamais parce que le début de la fin a déjà sonné.

C'est ton premier homme, et cela sera aussi ton dernier.

Il y aura des femmes dans ton beau palais, dans plusieurs années, des femmes d'apparat plus qu'autre chose parce que tu apprendras à rire dans ton fabuleux royaume, mais rien n'effacera jamais ce moment-là de ta mémoire.

Tu le gardes, dans un coin de ton esprit, telle la légendaire boîte de Pandore. Un fabuleux trésor, un coffre splendide dont le contenu renferme les pires tempêtes, et les pires tentations.

x

* * *

x

 _Encore et toujours, merci d'avoir lu !  
Plus que jamais, je suis horriblement curieuse d'avoir vos retours !_


	5. Partie 05

**Disclaimer :** One Piece est l'œuvre céleste (mais en mieux) de monsieur Eiichirō Oda, aka Goda. Rien ne m'appartient en dehors de ce développement sordide.

 **Note :** Hello yall! C'est merveilleux, j'arrive à être en retard même quand mes fics sont rédigées. Et être en retard SUR MON RETARD. Je me désespère moi-même. Mais, diantre ! Zoup, c'est parti, c'est l'heure de la publication de la dernière partie. Cela m'a semblé à la fois atrocement long et incroyablement rapide. La magie du temps. (C'est ça de toujours être en retard, crétine.) Bref, j'espère que cette ultime partie vous plaira et saura conclure cette histoire sinistre qui a été un vrai plaisir à rédiger.

Je tiens encore à remercier Phoenix penna, Dia Joker, Baccarat, PerigrinTouque, Miss Macaronii, Marvolo Kovu Regulus Dominos et Trafalgar-Anna pour leurs reviews. Car, oui, même si le thème « review » semble tabou, zut, quelle source incroyable de motivation ! Et je remercie Grise, bien sûr. Parce que. (Non, sérieux, la liste est trop longue. Et cette note aussi commence à l'être.)

 **Rating :** M

 **WARNING :** Récit à la deuxième personne, violence et relation à caractère incestueux. M'enfin, je suppose que le warning n'est plus tellement nécessaire si vous êtes arrivés jusque là !

x

* * *

 _Parasite_

 **Partie 05**

* * *

x

Tu penses que Corazon déteste les enfants. Tout le monde le pense et le traitement qu'il leur réserve ne laisse pas vraiment de place au doute.

Pourtant, Baby 5 s'est mise à l'appeler Cora depuis l'explosion de l'entrepôt même si entre temps, tu as finalement découvert ce qui s'était passé. Plus ou moins, en vérité, mais personne ne pourra jamais contredire Corazon sur les quelques détails qu'il a omis de te raconter.

Tu as appris que Baby 5 était en difficulté et que c'est une balle perdue la cause de tout ce carnage. Il est impossible de savoir de quel pistolet elle est sortie. Corazon serait parfaitement capable de trébucher sur une méduse en plein désert, Baby 5 ne contrôle pas encore avec précision son nouveau pouvoir et l'autre bandit de pacotille était déjà trop furieux et terrifié pour se battre correctement.

En réalité, c'est du pistolet de ton frère qu'elle est sortie cette balle, avec une adresse et une précision qui ne lui ressemble pas, tandis que l'ancien marine menaçait de faire sauter sa couverture. À ce moment-là, il pensait juste qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais te revoir, et son sang s'est mis à bouillir dans ses veines. Tu aurais été fier de lui, si tu avais vu la lueur enragée dans ses yeux.

— Si tu détestes tellement les enfants, pourquoi avoir sauvé Baby 5 ?

Tu es si curieux que la question quitte la barrière de tes lèvres pratiquement avant d'avoir passé celle de ton cerveau. Cela t'arrive beaucoup avec Corazon ces derniers temps.

Il te prend le carnet et le crayon des mains avant de rédiger rapidement. Tu le regardes faire, tu aimes bien le regarder t'écrire, le carnet appuyé négligemment contre sa cuisse nue.

 _« Elle est de la famille. »_

Tu souris puis tu l'attires contre toi pour passer ton bras autour de ses épaules avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux. Tu es fier de ton petit frère, de cette famille que tu t'es construite au fil des années et qu'il y ait trouvé sa place.

Mais tout cela n'est pas tout à fait vrai.

Ton frère ne te ment pas, parce qu'au fond de lui, il y a cette faiblesse et cette lâcheté. Il n'a pas la force de te mentir alors, à la place, il se tait.

La vérité, c'est que ton frère est comme toi. Il aime les enfants, il les adore même, mais il voudrait juste les voir le plus loin possible d'ici, même s'il sait qu'assez tristement, tu es le meilleur avenir qui peut leur être proposé.

D'ailleurs, le dernier à qui tu as ouvert la porte, ce petit rescapé de Flevance qui te plaît tant, c'est lui qui provoquera votre chute.

 _Trafalgar D Water Law_

Contrairement à Corazon, tu n'entendras jamais son nom complet de toute ta vie. Tu sauras juste, seize ans après ton frère, l'existence de cette initiale dans son nom et tu comprendras toutes les erreurs que tu as commises il y a de cela tant d'années, mais il sera déjà trop tard.

Tu as été un vilain garçon, Doflamingo, et un jour le D viendra te dévorer.

Pour l'instant, tu ne connais que Trafalgar Law, le gamin condamné à mourir qui réveille à nouveau tes spectres du passé.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, la sonnerie de ton Den Den Mushi te sort en sursaut d'un sommeil plus qu'agité.

Tu t'es endormi en lisant l'histoire de la Ville Blanche et cela a réveillé en toi tes pires souvenirs. Tes pires cauchemars, aussi. La sueur coule sur ton corps comme si tu étais de nouveau au milieu des flammes et la bouteille de vin, que tu vides presque d'un trait, ne suffit pas et elle termine en une vulgaire flaque rougeâtre au milieu du verre brisé sur le parquet.

Tu as déjà presque oublié ce qui t'a réveillé mais l'animal hurle toujours l'appel qu'on essaye de te passer. Quand tu décroches, tu apprends que le petit Law a tenté de s'enfuir et tu prends une douche rapide quand de rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

Peu importe la raison pour laquelle il essaye de s'enfuir, il est déjà trop tard pour l'enfant. Tu as déjà décidé de ce que tu voulais en faire.

Tu as décidé d'adopter ce gamin. Tu le formeras, tu l'éduqueras, tu en prendras soin. Tu aimes ce regard mauvais qui est le sien. Un regard empli d'une haine sans pareille, fruit de la plus terrible des expériences. Tu aimes cette folie destructrice qui le consume.

Il déteste Corazon, mais tu t'en amuses parce que cela ne fait qu'exacerber sa haine du monde et tu as déjà tellement de plans pour cet enfant. Son arrivée te semble presque parfaite.

Toi qui te rapproches chaque jour un peu plus de l'Ope Ope no Mi, cela te semble presque trop beau pour être vrai, parce que personne n'échappe à l'ironie du sort.

Ce fruit, tu penses toujours que c'est Corazon qui le mangera. Tu penses qu'il le mangera et qu'il acceptera de faire cette opération ultime. Mieux, tu penses qu'il est tellement ancré dans ta toile qu'il te le proposera, qu'il donnera sa vie pour que tu sois éternel et tu penses que tu porteras ce sacrifice en toi pour toujours. Qu'après ça, ton frère vivra tant que tu vivras.

Parce que tu l'as à ce point dans la peau.

C'est toi-même qui soignes la blessure que Law a fait à Corazon en le poignardant. Tu crois ton frère quand il t'écrit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un ennemi et tu n'insistes pas car tu penses qu'il est déjà mort. À la place, tu t'assoies à côté de lui pour recoudre la plaie car le bandage qu'il vient de se mettre est déjà couvert de sang. En même temps, tu observes chacune de ses cicatrices et tu en reconnais quelques unes. Avant même d'avoir atteint l'âge de dix ans, son corps avait déjà pris des allures de patchwork. Il y a aussi ces traces à peine visibles que tu portes toi aussi, celles de tes fils qui zèbrent ses hanches et le bas de son dos.

C'est plus fort que toi, tu veux laisser d'autres marques sur cette peau que tu penses être tienne. Et comme ce n'est pas ton frère qui t'en empêchera, tu ne résistes pas.

.

Deux ans passent. Deux années remplies de bons souvenirs, et c'est quand tu es le plus perdu en toi-même que ton frère disparaît et qu'il emporte avec lui votre perte.

 _« Je pars soigner la maladie de Law. »_

C'est tout ce qu'il te laisse, un mot déposé sur son hamac alors que votre navire est encore attaqué par Tsuru. Ce mot, tu le mets dans ta poche quand Señor Pink te l'apporte mais dès que tu te retrouves seul, il devient le dernier mot du carnet car tu le couds à la suite du reste. Plus tard, tu auras souvent envie de l'arracher, mais tu le garderas. Il sera comme un memento, pour te rappeler toutes les souffrances que tu vas infliger à Law quand plus tard tu le traqueras et qu'il te narguera de mille et une façons.

En attendant, Corazon n'est plus là, et tu détestes chaque seconde passée en son absence.

Pendant qu'il détruit tous les hôpitaux de North Blue, toi, plus que jamais, tu recherches l'Ope Ope no Mi.

Toute distraction est bonne pour oublier le manque, pour oublier le froid dans ton corps, le froid dans tes draps ou dans les siens.

.

Cela te prend six mois à trouver l'Ope Ope no Mi. C'est grâce à Vergo, dont l'influence au sein de la Marine grandit chaque jour. Néanmoins, elle ne l'est pas assez pour savoir que la vieille Tsuru n'est jamais apparue par hasard, ni pourquoi elle n'apparaît plus ces derniers mois.

Tes exécutifs, eux, s'en doutent. Ils ont déjà commencé à faire le rapprochement. Ils ne sont pas aveugles et ils savent comment te manipuler. Ils le font depuis tant d'années qu'ils n'ont plus besoin d'y réfléchir pour savoir comment faire. Ils sont doués et tu les aimes.

De toute façon, eux aussi t'aiment de cet amour dégénéré parce que c'est comme ça que vous fonctionnez tous, et ils te voient réellement comme leur Roi. Ils seront toujours prêts à tout pour toi, ils te donneront toujours tout ce que personne ne pourra jamais te donner et ce sont eux qui te propulsent vers ce que tu es persuadé être ta destinée alors même si tu le savais, est-ce que cela aurait une réelle importance ?

Pour le moment, la seule chose que tu as en tête, c'est de ramener Corazon. Alors tu l'appelles et même à travers un Den Den Mushi, tu penses que tu le comprends mieux que personne, tu penses qu'il va enfin te revenir et qu'il t'appartiendra pour toujours.

Mais tu as tort.

Tu as perdu, Doflamingo, mais lui aussi s'est perdu.

Il a perdu Corazon.

Il a perdu Rocinante.

Il ne reste que Cora. Et Cora, il n'appartient qu'à Law. Law, toujours Law.

Ton frère te voit tellement en cet enfant, cela lui fait tellement peur, qu'il ne réalise pas de son côté que sauver Law ne te sauvera pas, toi.

C'est pour cela que quand tu arrives sur Minions, tu peux dresser toutes les cages que tu veux : il est déjà trop tard.

C'est Vergo qui t'annonce la terrible nouvelle, cette vérité que tu ne voulais pas voir. Secrètement, tes exécutifs s'en réjouissent car ils se doutent déjà de ce qui va arriver. Corazon va disparaître et ils seront définitivement ta seule et unique famille. Ils aiment encore plus que ce soit Vergo le porteur de ce message.

Quand tu le revois, enfin, c'est déjà un bain de sang. Cela t'enrage encore plus car, ce sang, tu aimerais que ce soit toi qui l'ai fait couler.

Finalement, après tant de temps, il te parle et tu détestes chaque son, chaque mot qui sortent de sa bouche.

Ses mots ne sont même pas pour toi de toutes façons, mais tu ne sais pas que ce que tu chercheras pendant des années est caché juste derrière lui. Machvise le portera sur son épaule, pensant emporter de quoi tous vous nourrir pendant des semaines mais le trésor enfermé à l'intérieur, le trésor de ton frère, il s'échappera sans un bruit et tu ne sauras jamais qu'il aura été là, juste sous ton nez.

Tu exploses quand ton petit frère pointe son arme vers toi.

Tu exploses, parce qu'au fond de toi, tu sais que tu aurais pu tout lui pardonner.

Tu aurais pu lui pardonner la Marine, l'infiltration, le silence parce que tu es le premier à être parti après avoir tué votre père, parce qu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre et parce que peu importe la façon dont il l'a fait, peu importent ses raisons, ton frère a continué de te courir après.

Tu aurais pu accepter de mourir de la main de ton frère, car tu ne voudrais mourir d'aucune autre main que de la sienne.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, la seule raison pour laquelle il pointe cette arme vers toi est pour protéger Law. Et ça, jamais tu ne pourras l'accepter.

— Pourquoi faut-il de nouveau que je tue un membre de ma propre famille ?!

Tu ne tardes pas à l'imiter, avec cette même arme qui t'as servi à ôter la vie de votre père.

— Tu es comme notre père, craches-tu avec un rictus mauvais pour cacher la douleur de cette ultime traîtrise.

Pathétique, mais c'est surtout parce qu'à présent tu lis dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il a pour toi. Tu lis dans ses yeux qu'il ne tirera pas, qu'il n'en sera pas capable. Peu importe à quel point il aime Law, peu importe à quel point il veut sauver cet enfant ou protéger ce pays lointain dont tu couves le trône du regard, il reste Rocinante.

Il reste ton petit frère, et tu restes son grand frère.

Il parle, mais tu n'écoutes plus. Tu t'en rends compte maintenant, sa voix n'a aucune importance, sa voix est celle d'un étranger qui n'est pas ton frère, qui ne sera jamais ton frère, et tout ce qui compte c'est ce que ses yeux te disent.

Il t'aime. Tu l'aimes.

Et tu tires, tires, _tires_ , encore et encore et _encore_.

Il t'appartient. Sa vie t'appartient, même si cela signifie sa mort car, cette mort, personne ne pourra jamais te la voler. Sa mort, elle, sera tienne pour toujours.

La mort du dernier membre de ta famille, de ton petit frère, de ta chair et de ton sang.

La mort de Rocinante.

La mort de Corazon.

La mort de ton cœur.

x

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

x

 _Encore, et plus que jamais, merci d'avoir lu cette histoire qui se termine ici. (Et pour votre patience.)_  
 _Bon, certes, on savait tous comment cela se finirait, je n'ai pas tellement laissé place au doute, mais j'espère malgré tout que vous aurez pris plaisir à la lecture._

 _Bien qu'elle fut courte, publier cette fic fut une super aventure qui, je l'espère, continuera à travers vous. (Car, mine de rien, c'était ma première fic à chapitres sur One Piece !) Je tiens encore à remercier toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot car je sais que certains étaient plus que réfractaire vis-à-vis du pairing. C'est genre l'accomplissement ultime pour un auteur ! Et discuter avec certaines d'entre vous a été une véritable source de motivation, mais surtout d'inspiration. Ce qui n'est pas un mince exploit venant de moi, sachez-le._

 _D'ailleurs, j'ai récidivé._  
 _Durant tout le mois de novembre, à l'occasion du NaNoWriMo (avec Grise *cœurs*), les Donquixote Bros n'ont cessé de m'inspirer et les deux premiers chapitres de **Control** ont déjà été postés ! Elle ne suit pas du tout Parasite, au passage, et je veux vivre dans le doux fantasme que si vous avez assez aimé Parasite, vous auriez peut-être envie d'en lire plus sur eux à travers ma plume..._  
 _(Certes, c'est de la pub éhontée, mais ce sont mes propres histoires alors je peux, nan ? :P) (Je ne suis qu'humaine, après tout. ^^)_

 _PS : Mention pour roar-ya et son drabble_ Balle _publié dans son recueil Le Coffre aux Cent Berrys parce que je n'ai juste pas su me le sortir de la tête quand j'ai rédigé la fin de cette histoire. Je vous le recommande chaudement car il me fait le même effet à chaque fois que je le lis. (Cela se résume à « AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ») (Et bien sûr, roar-ya est au courant. Et d'accord.)_


End file.
